1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network image processing system in which a plurality of networked apparatuses cooperate to execute a process definition described in a workflow script, and in particular to a technique for improving user-friendliness when an action needs to be remanded to an upstream apparatus in a flow.
2. Related Art
In conventional workflow systems, workers use apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripheral) or PCs on a network to complete a target document.
In such systems, workers manually specify a forwarding address, etc. for the document when their assigned task is finished, and the document is transferred to the next worker.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-081488 discloses a structure which automates transfer processing by appending data regarding a defined circulation route to the document to be circulated, thereby freeing workers in the flow from the chore of specifying the forwarding address, etc.
If a worker in the flow discovers an error (mistake) in the document, however, the worker may want to remand a task stage to a worker responsible for the error.
According to the prior art, the worker who wants to give a remand instruction (hereinafter, “remand-instruction agent”) needs to manually perform a two-step process of (1) designating the worker responsible for the error and (2) remanding the document, etc. to the designated worker (to the apparatus used by the worker) in such a case.
It is especially troublesome to designate the worker responsible for the error if many workers are collaborating on the document and a large number of the workers are upstream of the remand-instruction agent. If the document were remanded to the wrong task stage, this may cause a back up in processing.